Skuld
Located on the coast of the Alamber Sea, Skuld is the capital city of the nation of Mulhorand. The City of Eternity, as it is also known, is claimed to be the oldest inhabited settlement in Faerun. History The city of Skuld was built over 3500 years ago, and in that time no invading force has succeeded in breaching its walls. Geography The city of Skuld is surrounded by defensive battlements that have remained intact for over 35 centuries, though slave quarters exist outside this barrier, extending from the eastern gate. The city is divided into a number of districts, separated from one another by additional walls. ; City of the Gods :Proclaimed by the the citizens of Skuld to rival Waterdeep in beauty, the City of the Gods is home to many temples and houses the manifestations of the Mulhorandi pantheon. ; Naval Yard :The naval yard houses the few ships that represent Mulhorand's almost non-existent seagoing military power. ; Merchant Yard :The merchant yard serves as the port district for merchants and tradesman traveling by way of the Alamber Sea. ; Warehouse District :Having once boasted an exterior gate that has since been sealed, the warehouse district serves to house goods entering the city by sea. ; Merchant District :The merchant district houses the majority of Skuld's shops and offers services to adventurers and traveling merchants. ; Palace District :The palace district is home to many of the nobles in Mulhorand, including the current Vizier, Rezim. ; Crafts District :The crafts district houses many of the tradesmen that reside in the city of Skuld. ; Central Ward :The slums of the central ward are home to the majority of Skuld's citizens. In addition, slaves live in this region of the city, matching the population of the citizenry in this district on a one to one basis. City Catacombs The temple of Osiris can be found between the merchant and warehouse districts. Built along the southern wall of the city, this temple serves as the only official entrance to Skuld's catacombs. This subterranean network is known to be home to untold monsters, including notable populations of werecrocodiles and rakshasas. Government Though officially governed by the vizier, the day to day activities of Skuld are actually administered by members of the church of Horus-Re. Military Captain of the city guard has traditionally been selected by the clergy of the church of Anhur, but recent shifts in power have allowed priests of Horus-Re to place a member of their clergy in this position. The guard itself is composed almost entirely of mercenaries from the nation of Chessenta, though adventurers will occasionally be granted guard positions. Law Foreigners may not possess weapons or armor within Skuld, and the use of magic by these individuals is strictly prohibited; Chessentan mercenaries employed in the city guard must also abide by these laws, though guard members are able to purchase special permits allowing them to bypass these restrictions. Elves, halflings, and gnomes are denied entrance into the city unless their presence is pre-approved by city or church officials. Capital punishment for severe crimes is common in Skuld, with public beheading being the favored form of execution. Another common form of retribution for crimes committed is banishment. Notable Individuals ; Ceianre :Currently serving as the chief administrator of the city, Ceianre is a high-ranking priest of Horus-Re. ; Teldartham :This champion of the church of Horus-Re currently serves as captain of the city guard. Category:Metropolises Category:Settlements in Mulhorand Category:Locations in Mulhorand Category:Settlements in East Faerûn Category:Locations in East Faerûn